Landing gear assemblies typically comprise a shock strut assembly coupled to a wheel truck having one or more wheels. The shock strut assembly is also coupled to other components of the landing gear, including a pintle frame, one or more torque links, and one or more drag braces. Each of these components (as well as others) may be secured to the shock strut assembly by a joint. Localized loads may be transferred at such joints.
Traditional landing gear assemblies typically comprise metal components. Landing gear components and cylinders constructed of polymer-matrix fiber-reinforced composite materials offer the potential benefit of weight reduction over metal constructions. Although a polymer composite member can be designed to accommodate loads applied to the ends of the polymer composite member, accommodation of localized loads within the member can be particularly challenging.